Traición
by Wolfmika
Summary: En el momento que la poción paso por su garganta sus ojos se cristalizaron, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, las imágenes y recuerdos de sus padres comenzaron a parecer en su mente y al mismo tiempo de desvanecerse como el humo,comenzaba a olvidar… .:Advertencias dentro:.


_**Disclaimer: los personajes de Eldarya no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de ChinoMiko.**_

 _ **Advertencia: este one shot con tiene spoilers del episodio 13 de Eldarya, si aún no vas en ese episodio, lee bajo tu propio riesgo xD**_

 _ **x-x-x-x-x**_

 _ **Traición**_

Tenía la opción en sus manos y por más duro que fuera, no quería olvidar nada, no quería y si aquel acto la catalogaba como una egoísta que así fuera. Todo aquel mundo no giraba en torno a ella y viceversa ¿Por qué sacrificarse? Era absurdo.

-Roxan.

Sus orbes lilas miraron al jefe de la guardia, no sabía cómo descifrar aquella mirada… ¿lastima? ¿Tenía lastima de ella? Se a cuál sea su decisión ¿Nevra la comprendería?...No, algo en su interior le decía que él no aceptaría que aquello fuera rechazado, había sido claro, era el jefe de la guardia y era su responsabilidad.

Su mirada cargada de culpa por esa injusticia, porque realmente lo era seguía sobre de ella a la espera de sus gestos que confirmaran una muda respuesta.

-No… - por instinto quería abrir sus manos y dejar caer aquel frasco con la poción, más simplemente con ella golpeo levemente el pecho del vampiro quien no dudo en tomar el frasco.

Ella se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a dejar la sala de alquimia, ya era suficiente, ya era hora de poner fin a las mentiras, prefería escuchar de Miiko simplemente un "no queremos que te marches" era mejor que perderla memoria, que perder el recuerdo de sus seres amados por un maldito mundo al que ella no pertenecía y no deseaba pertenecer.

-Roxan, mírame…- le pidió. Su actitud había cambiado para traer consigo aquella sonrisa que le caracterizaba, parecía un niño pequeño tramando su siguiente travesura y eso no le hizo sentir nada cómoda.

El vampiro había tomado la poción frente a ella ¿De qué se trataba todo eso ahora? Se pregunta. Ambos se quedaron mirando por algunos segundos, el silencio, el ambiente a su alrededor estaba cargado de titubeo, fue hasta que él se le acercó tomándola por la cintura sin borrar aquella sonrisa de sus labios que de cierto modo le hizo tranquilizarse, era la primera vez que lo tenía cerca, demasiado para gusto de ambos y no era incomodo solo… desconcertante.

-Nevra ¿Qué…?

Intento preguntar, más fue interrumpida cuando los labios del vampiro se unieron a los de ella provocándole asombro, intriga y una des concertación aún más grade la cual no supo en que momento desapareció para entonces ella comenzar a mover sus labios para profundizar aquel beso. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al sentir como el líquido pasaba de la boca de él a su boca ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo pudo dejarse engañar una vez más? Quería separarse, alejarlo de ella y escupir esa pócima, no quería olvidar, nunca se lo podría perdonar, pero él… él no la dejaba la retenía con fuerza.

Trago…

En el momento que la poción paso por su garganta sus ojos se cristalizaron, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, las imágenes y recuerdos de sus padres comenzaron a parecer en su mente y al mismo tiempo de desvanecerse como le humo, comenzaba a olvidar… se aterro, era como si en esos segundos cuando todo comenzaba a desvanecerse se encontrase corriendo en una aviación alejándose de todo olvidando rostros, gestos, voces…

Un gemido escapo por sus labios siendo ahogado por los de Nevra quien a pesar de un estarla besando limpio con el pulgar las lágrimas que rodaban por su mejilla derecha. Ella había tomado toda la poción y de eso estaba totalmente seguro, sentía culpa, pero era su deber.

Poco a poco se separaron, sosteniéndose la mirada…

La mirada de Nevra había cambio otra vez, no estaba su sonrisa, sino una expresión que demostraba arrepentimiento por sus actos, silencio… nuevamente silencio que les rodeaba y un sinfín de emociones se podían respirar en el aire. Con ambas manos en el pecho de él y apenas separados un par de centímetros, Roxan le empujo con violencia, ahora era ella quien cambiaba su mirada a una llena de coraje, su mano se movió por acto reflejo asestando una bofetada en su rostro.

-Lo tengo merecido.

-¡Cállate!- grito, sus manos se cerraron en puños fijando la mirada en el suelo, su cuerpo temblaba ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenían que ser así con ella? Maldita la hora en que por estúpida entro a ese maldito circulo de hongos.

-Me hubiera gustado que este primer beso fuera de otra manera.

-¡LARGO! ¡VETE!- exclamo, su voz temblaba presa de la ira en ese momento, él le miro sin decir más nada y hasta ahora era consiente que de forma distraída le había sujetado del brazo.

Lentamente le soltó, Roxan limpio sus lágrimas y sin mirarlo una vez más salió de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo, no sabía qué hacer, que decir, estaba tan perturbada, los recuerdos seguían desvaneciéndose… todo a su alrededor daba vueltas ¿Qué pasaba?

Con pasos torpees se dirigía a su habitación, tenía que alejarse de todo por un momento, tenía que calmarse, para cuando llego al pasillo que conectaba con la sala de cristal, observo a Miiko salir del pasillo contrario que conectaba a las habitaciones, por la forma en que le miro dedujo que le estaba buscando.

-Roxan te eh estado buscando, vamos es hora de la poción.- le dijo, la kitsune se sobre salto un poco, pues Roxan le miraba de una forma que no pudo descifrar, parecía ¿Enfadada?

-Tu…

-Roxan… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Sin más que decir, Miiko solo observo como Roxan acortaba su distancia entre ambas, el sonido de una bofetada se dejó escuchar porto el pasillo, la kitsune le miraba completamente aturdida, mientras una de sus manos rozaba su mejilla golpeada, fue entonces cuando, ella le miró fijamente a los ojos, las lágrimas rodaban nuevamente por sus mejillas… sin siquiera desear decirle más nada paso a su lado empujándola con el hombro. Corrió hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro… dejándose caer por la puerta, comenzó a llorar abrazándose a sus piernas, confiaba en todos, incluso le llego a ganar un cariño enorme a Miiko, como si de una hermana se tratara más ese fue su error, confiar en esas personas, en esas criaturas que solo debían de existir en cuantos, en leyendas.

Pasado un rato y de que sus ojos se quedaran sin lágrimas, miro a su alrededor la noche ya había reinado por completo, todo estaba a oscuras, con la mirada fija en su ventana, frunció el ceño algo andaba mal… sabía que Nevra la engaño para hacerla ver una pócima, pero…

¿Para qué?

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Que intenso xD, bueno para quienes juegan Eldarya en el servidor francés y llevan la ruta de Nevra como yo, nos destruyeron el kokoro con ese engaño del beso y las que juegan en el servidor en español, y leyeron esto bajo su propio riesgo ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se confundieron?**_

 _ **Aclaro que como dije al principio la historia está llena de spoilers y todo va a momentos antes de obtener la imagen, solo que algunas cosas las eh cambiado a como me hubiera gustado que pasara (claro ejemplo las miradas de odio y la bofetada a Nevra ToT)**_

 _ **Por cierto en el servidor le djuego francés me pueden encontrar como Roxan y en el de español como Suka**_

 _ **Espero les gustara este one shot.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el próximo fanfic.**_

 _ **Bye bye.**_

 ** _Sígueme en facebook: Wolfmika01_**


End file.
